1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a manipulation input device and a manipulation input method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a manipulation input device and a manipulation input method for executing input by user manipulation on a projected screen.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, a sensor device is well known in the art that detects the coordinates of an object used for manipulation input by using a scanning light beam that produced a projected image (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-026936 (Patent Literature 1), for example). With the sensor device in Patent Literature 1, first a light beam emitted from a light source is scanned vertically and horizontally by a deflector and thereby projected on an irradiated surface. When a manipulation object moves into a detection space that includes the irradiated surface, a photodetector receives the light beam reflected by the manipulation object, and generates a light reception signal. This sensor device outputs a timing signal at a timing corresponding to discrete scanning points of the light beam on the irradiated surface. The sensor device recognizes an object by determining the coordinates of the manipulation object on the irradiated surface based on the timing signal and the output of the photodetector.
That is, the sensor device in Patent Literature 1 is configured to allow reflected light from the manipulation object to be received by the photodetector. Thus, the light reception signal of the photodetector is monitored to detect that the manipulation object has moved into a detection space, and the detection position is determined from this and from the above-mentioned timing signal. This makes possible user input manipulation corresponding to the specified detection position.